Breaking
by leahk80
Summary: Sam must deal with his father's death, Dean's grief/rage and a new ability. will he survive?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 by leahk80

Breaking

Sam sat quietly at the bar, watching the light play against his glass of scotch. Replaying the evening events over in his

mind.

They dragged themselves back to the dingy motel along the nearly deserted highway and just as nearly deserted town, after

a hunt that almost killed them. Ever since their dad died, Dean was intent to drive them to exhaustion. Going on hunt after

hunt with no down time in between hunts. Sam knew his brother was doing it to keep from thinking, from feeling the anger

that raged just below the surface. He was shutting down, not caring at this point if he gets hurt. He was also shutting Sam

out. Sam can't help but to feel abandoned by Dean. They barley spoke anymore. Instead Dean snarls commands and Sam

keeps quiet out of fear. Not so much a fear of Dean but of what Dean might do. Especially after the episode with the Impala.

Sam knew that he had pushed his brother to do that. He knew that Dean kept things so under wraps that eventually they

raise their ugly heads and Dean loses control and Sam didn't want to be the cause anymore. But walking on eggshell around

Dean was talking a toll on him. No matter how hard he tried or how quiet he was, Sam always ended up taking the brunt of

his brother's anger. He absently traced the bruise along his jaw with his fingertip. He sighed as he realized what he was

doing and lowered his hand. It was only recently that Dean struck out at him in anger. Usually when Sam himself pushed to

hard, so now he just shuts up and try to stay in the background.

Sam hated this distance that came up between them. He really missed his brother. He sighed and took a drink. As he put his

scotch down he sensed something. Now on full alert, Sam scanned the bar, but nothing seemed amiss. But for some reason

his gaze kept returning to the back of the bar where he spotted a girl sitting at a corner table with the soft amber light of the

track lighting shown down on her like a halo. His thoughts on Dean were replaced with a deep sadness. Sam shook his head

and looked at the girl again and his breath caught as he watched a lone tear slide down her cheek.

He wanted to reach out and wipe away that tear and wrap her in his arms to sooth that sadness away. He blinked, confused

as to why a total stranger invoked such a strong reaction in him. He took a deep breath trying to calm the incoherent

emotions running thru him. But before he knew it he was standing in front of her table, looking into her shimmering green

eyes. She stares at him and he realized that she is afraid of him. He wanted to let her know that he wouldn't hurt her but he

couldn't find the words.

She got up and Sam watched her thread her way thru the crowd and out the door, while he stood there frozen before he

gave in to the internal debate to go after her. So Sam makes his way to the door and as he stepped out he was nearly

knocked of his feet as a invisible wall of pure despair slammed into him, almost overwhelming his mind with jagged edges of

emotions not his own. Sam staggered away from the bar, his heart pounding wildly as he looked around for the source.

'What the hell in happening to me' Sam pushed this thought away as he spotted the girl. He followed after calming down and

his acute observation ability told him that the girl was the cause of the sadness he felt earlier as he felt another wave of

sadness come at him, adding to his own troubled emotions. He felt crushed by it. He tried to calm his racing heart and slow

down his breathing as he followed behind her. He kept telling himself that nothing out of the ordinary was happening here,

but a nagging feeling at the back of his mind said otherwise. As they came upon a old wooden bridge spanning across a fast

moving river far below, a jolt of fear ripped thru him as Sam realized what she was planning to do. He didn't understand how

he knew she was going to jump or what he was feeling or why it was so overwhelming, but he knew he had to stop her. He

quickly approached her. She turned at the sound of his footsteps. Tears welled up in her eyes as she watched him.

Sam stopped, not wanting to spook her. He tried to come up with something to say, to stall her but his thoughts were all

jumbled and he could feel the beginnings of a nasty headache. He decided to trust his instincts and he reached out and

gathered the girl into his arms. She tensed up before relaxing into his embrace. He could feel her silent sobs against his chest.

He gently leaned his chin atop her head and tightened his arms around her. Sam held onto her like a lifeline, a way to keep

him tethered as he tried very hard to keep from breaking.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

**Sam fought to control himself, if he lost control of his emotions now he was not sure if he could get it back. He could feel the girl's sobs subside and shortly after she pulled away from him. He smiled gently at her as she gazed up at him. She seemed embarrassed.**

"**I'm sorry, I usually don't cling to total strangers," She said into the silence that surrounded them.**

**Sam gave a soft chuckle.**

"**Me neither" he replied. He looked sheepish as his voice boomed.**

"**I'm Sam," he said more softly. She gave him a tentative smile.**

"**Chelsea" she replied as she sat down with her legs over the edge of the bridge. After a short hesitation Sam followed suit. They quietly watched the river flow beneath them. Once again Sam tried to wrestle the sorrow that washed over him. He concentrated on his breathing to calm him. After what seemed like an eternity, Sam calmed down his racing heart and had his harsh breathing under control.**

"**Are you ok?" Chelsea asked. Sam nodded and said softly "I'm fine". But he could still see concern on her face before it clouded over and she turned back to the river.**

"**I know we just met, but maybe if you talk to me, you might feel better? Sam said. He watched as the girl struggled with indecision.**

"**It might be easier because I am a stranger, you know an unbiased ear"**

**Chelsea sighed, "I wouldn't know where to begin" She replied, " It's really complicated" she continued after a moment. Sam nodded and stayed quiet. He just wanted to be there for her. Help her in some way. It was in his nature, in his very being to help people and he's been a complete failure these past months. No matter how many times he's tried to help Dean, he failed. Dean just got angrier and pushed him away. So maybe if he can help this girl he would feel marginally better. Than he might be able to help Dean. Sam was brought out of his musings as he heard Chelsea sigh. He turner toward her but then he turned back to face the river when he realized she was uncomfortable and might be more inclined to share if he wasn't staring. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her give a slight smile in gratitude.**

"**I know that you are not from around here that most likely you're just passing through," she continued after Sam nodded but she stopped when a ringing came from the township square. Chelsea looked towards town and a frown appeared. She looked back at Sam for a moment then got up.**

"**I have to go," she said.**

"**Wait, are you going to be ok?" Sam asked. She nodded. A feeling of lightness flowed briefly thru Sam and he knew that she was ok. **_**For the moment.**_** He shook his head at that wayward thought. Sam watched as Chelsea walked away before turning to go.**

"**Hey Sam" Chelsea called. Sam turned back to her to find her looking at him, like she was assessing him.**

"**Yeah" he questioned. She searched his face a moment longer.**

"**This town is not what it seems" She said, turned and rapidly walked away, leaving Sam gapping after her. After a moment a smile slid across his face. He could no longer sense that overwhelming despair.**

**His smile faltered as he realized that he would eventually need to tell Dean about this new ability. Great, another reason for Dean to hate him. Sam knew deep down that Dean didn't hate him, but he knew that his visions freaked his brother out. So for now he would keep this ability to himself. He was already a burden; Dean didn't need any more stuff dumped on his shoulders. **

**Sam sighed as he felt the familiar tension settle once again between his shoulder blades as he walked away from Chelsea and towards his brother.**


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer: i don't own Supernatural. wish i did thou...

warning: this chapter includes some violence. there is also sibling abuse in this chapter.

please read and review.

**Breaking**

**Chapter 3 **

**Sam knew that this rift between them needed to be mended and soon. He can't **

**help but feel like he was losing his brother. Dean was the only family he had left and he **

**doesn't want to lose him. He just had to find away to talk to Dean with minimal blood **

**shed; his blood.**

**Sam was a little afraid to confront Dean about the way things were between them. **

**Sam stopped abruptly when it dawned on him that what he was afraid of was not the **

**confrontation but of Dean himself. When did things get so bad that he was actually **

**afraid of his brother? He rubbed his face with his hands and sighed.**

"**Fine" he muttered. If that is what it will take to get thru to his brother than Sam **

**would take as many hits as it will take. He resumed walking, his confidence growing with **

**each step. Ten minutes later he felt that confidence slip as the motel came into view. **

**Sam felt his heart beat a little faster and his palms start to sweat. He wiped his **

**hands absently on his jeans. He began to hyperventilate as fear crawled inside him. A **

**sound penetrated his hazy mind and he realized that he had stopped in the middle of the **

**street. The sound was a low grumble and knew it was the impala. Sam hadn't noticed **

**that the car was no longer in the motel parking lot. Sam glanced at his watch.**

**Holy crap! He thought. It was three in the morning. But when He followed **

**Chelsea from the bar it was only midnight. Somewhere he had lost a stretch of time. As **

**The bright lights of the impala highlighted him; he wondered if Dean was out looking for **

**him because he was concerned or maybe worried and not out of some obligation to their **

**father. Just one look of Dean's carefully stoic face Sam knew if he didn't tread lightly he **

**would be in a world of hurt.**

"**Get in the car" Dean forced out between tight lips. Instead of saying he would **

**walk the two blocks to the motel Sam complied quietly. This could go two ways: total **

**silent treatment or Dean could be gearing up for a fight. When Sam glimpsed a glint in **

**Dean's eye as they entered the motel room, he knew it was going to be the second way. **

**Dean was going to fight. Sam swallowed his irrational fear as best as he could but still **

**flinched when Dean walked towards him. Sam stood his ground but it was extremely **

**hard not to step back out of reach. In fact his body started to tremble as Dean moved into **

**his personal space. Sam could see the rage barely hidden behind dean's face. He could **

**also see Dean's body shake from the strain of holding on to that rage.**

"**Where. The. Hell. Have. You. Been." Dean spat out. Sam took a deep breath **

**before speaking.**

"**I was at the bar, I just needed some alone time Dean. We've been cooped up in **

**the car too long." Sam said.**

"**Alone time" Dean said. Sam cringed at the tone.**

"**Wha.. what are you doing?" Sam stuttered as Dean grabbed him by the arm and **

**all but dragged him across the room.**

"**Dean what the hell" Sam said loudly as he yanked his arm from Dean's grasp. Or **

**tried to but Dean held on fast. Sam had an inkling of where Dean was taking him. It was **

**only a few steps away, that thing Sam has dreaded since Max Miller. The closet.**

**When Max had barricaded him in the closet it brought back old fears of being in **

**small confined spaces. But being in a confined space in complete darkness was the worst. **

**He had nightmares for days after but since their father died and the abuse that Dean's **

**been afflicting on him has his childhood fears manifesting and more debilitating than **

**before. But what was eating away at him was the fact that Dean knew of his fear but he **

**was so enraged that he didn't care what being locked in the dark closet would do to Sam.**

**Sam backpedaled, causing Dean to pull up short. He yanked on Sam's arm but **

**Sam kept still. Fear shown brightly in his eyes as he shook his head.**

"**No Dean, please" Sam hated that he sounded so weak. Those three little words **

**seemed to further enrage Dean. Before Sam knew it, Dean had gone around him and **

**prodded him in the back. Still Sam did not move. Shaking his head the whole time. A **

**shock of pain shot thru his right knee and up his thigh and he realized Dean had kicked **

**him in the back of his right knee, sending him to the floor. Sam quickly blocked the next **

**kick, but caught a punch to the side of his head. Before Sam could clear the ringing in **

**his head, Dean had grabbed a handful of his hair yanking back and landing a solid hit to **

**his face. In a daze Sam fought to stay awake but could feel the darkness encroaching on **

**his awareness.**

"**Dean" he whispered before surrendering to the darkness.**


	4. Chapter 4

Breaking

Breaking

Chapter Four

Sam jolted awake, groaning when the throbbing in his head intensified for a

moment, making him dizzy with pain. He reached up to touch his head but froze when

he realized he could barely see his hand. It was too dark. He quickly looked around.

"Oh god" he said as it came to him that he was inside the closet. Inside the _dark_

closet. He could already feel the walls close in on him. The air thickened little by little.

He could barley move in the cramped space but somehow turned his large frame so that

he was facing the door. Praying for a brief moment, Sam searched for the doorknob. He

found it, but it was locked. He rattled the door then pounded on it.

"Dean" he called out. He listened for any sound. Dean must be out. He felt the

panic bubble up and he seized the door, pounding it again and again. When that didn't

work he slammed his shoulder against the door. Again nothing happened and he slumped

against the door in defeat. Only then did he feel the other injuries. Along with his head,

his right knee throbbed in tandem with is heartbeat. He could feel soreness in his side.

He probed the area gently with his fingertips. He took a deep breath and winced in

pain. He closed his eyes as he realized Dean had kicked him in the side at least once after

he blacked out. Tears slowly made their way down his face as his resolve to see this thru

started to crumble. His breathing hitched as the dam broke and he curled up, wrapped his

arms around his knees. Great big sobs racked his body and after a moment he lost control

of his breathing and passed out.

Sam groaned as he slowly woke. Various parts of his body ached. The familiar

feeling of fear flowed thru him as memories from last night assaulted his mind. He

closed his eyes and breathed deeply for a few moments before his eyes snapped open

when he realized he was no longer in the closet but on the bed farthest from the door.

He slowly sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. A sharp pain shot

thru his bruised body as he stood up. Sam wrapped his arm around his torso and rode out

the pain before heading toward the bathroom. He stood looking in the mirror, studying his appearance.

Staring at a complete stranger. That person in the mirror wasn't him.

Wasn't the bright, inquisitive, geek boy everyone knew and loved. The person

reflected back at him was gaunt looking, deep brown bags underneath deadened eyes.

Sam sighed as he slowly stripped down, cursing as he agitated his injuries. He stepped

into the shower. He wanted to make it quick in case Dean came back. Sam didn't want

to feel vulnerable and being naked in front of his brother made him feel valuable. He felt

weak and unable to protect himself. At least when he is dressed he was on a little more

equal ground. He closed his eyes and let the warm water sooth his aching body and to an

extent his bruised mind.

Once again he wandered how he got from the barricaded closet to the bed. For

one brief moment he thought Dean. But why? Did he dare to hope that Dean was feeling

remorse? Sam sighed as he turned the water off and stepped out of the shower avoiding

the mirror the entire time while dressing in clean clothes. He had to grab the bathroom

counter as a wave of dizziness overcame him. Sam shook his head slightly but then

grabbed his head and swayed back and forth as emotions slammed thru his senses. Black

dots appeared in the corners of his eyes. It became difficult to breath. Sam slowly slid

down till he felt the cool tiles on his knees and leaned against the bathroom sink trying to

catch his breath.

He didn't know how long he sat there, the throbbing in his knee brought him back

to awareness. He closed his eyes for a moment, took a deep breath and stood on shaky

legs before making his way from the bathroom. He abruptly stopped when he saw

someone sitting on his bed.

"What are you doing here?" Sam said after a moment of staring at the girl before

him. He got an uneasy feeling but not sure why. He stepped back as the girl walked

toward him holding something in her hand. She held it out to him. He looked from her

to her hand and back again before taking the object. It was extremely cold, he just stared

at it.

"It's for your knee" Chelsea said as she indicated towards his knee. Sam looked

confused for a moment then stepped around Chelsea to sit on his bed. He placed the ice

pack on his knee.

"What are you doing here?" Sam repeated.

"Wait, how did you get in here?" Sam asked. He watched her closely.

"Chelsea" He demanded. Chelsea strode towards the only window in the room.

She stood staring out, letting the sun warm her chilled body. Sam watched her.

Something about her put him on edge. Which totally confused him. Just yesterday he

wanted to comfort her and be comforted by her. But what he sensed now set his alarms

off and made him cautious.

Sam continued to watch her. He stood as she turned to face him. If something

was going to happen he wanted to be ready. Chelsea stared at him.

" Sam, you need to leave here and never come back." She said. Sam raised one

eyebrow.

"We are just passing thru, you know that." Sam replied. Chelsea walked up to him

and placed her hand lightly along his cheek.

"Please Sam, you have to leave now, before it's too late." She said.

"Too late for what?"

Chelsea sighed.

"Before he kills you." She said quietly as she walked towards the door.

"Wait, Chelsea what do you mean; before who kills me?" Sam asked. Chelsea

looked at him then went out the door, closing it behind her.

" Your brother" she whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

Breaking

Chapter Five

It took Sam a moment to move. He set out to catch Chelsea but

staggered as his knee gave out and he collapsed to the floor. He grunted at

the impact but quickly got up and hobbled to the door. But when he stepped

outside Chelsea was nowhere to be seen.

He moved back to the door but stopped at the threshold pondering

what Chelsea had meant. Who was going to kill him? Was it possible they

missed something on this recent hunt? Or did she mean Dean? No, no way.

He clamped down on that thought. But the thought wouldn't go away. Yes

Dean was capable of hurting him and was hurting him, but Dean wouldn't

go as far as to kill him.

'_Would he?'_

Sam was distracted from that thought as he sensed movement behind

him. Tensing he turned as quickly as his injured body would allow. The

room was empty. However empty it may seem Sam still felt uneasy. Like

someone or something was watching him and not in a good way. It

definitely had a real sense of menace about it.

Sam's heart jumped into his throat as he felt electricity crackle thru

the air. He started to back out of the room when he bumped into the door and

a jolt of electricity shot thru his shoulder. He grabbed said shoulder as he

hissed in pain. He could feel the air intensify and knew whatever it was, was

preparing to attack again. He needed to get out of there quick. He turned

and stepped out just as the entity unleashed another bolt and Sam found

himself flying thru the air. He landed harshly on the cement parking lot. The

breath was knocked out of him.

'I just can't get a freaking break' was his last conscious thought.

A persistent beeping noise intruded on his sleep. Increasing the

throbbing in his head. Sam moaned when pain shot thru his head. Ever so

slowly he opened his eyes only to wish that he didn't. There was a bright

light directly overhead. He breathed as deeply as he could till the pain eased.

He scanned the room and realized he was in some kind of medical

clinic. Wasn't a hospital, didn't have that vibe about it. But he was still

hooked up to a heart monitor and had an I.V. drip. He painfully raised his

head as a nurse came thru the door. She smiled absently at him as she took

his vitals and noted them on his chart. Sam tried to speak but his throat was

dry and only now did he realize how incredible thirsty his was.

"Excuse Me," he finally croaked out. But the nurse ignored him. Just

went about her job. However she did bring him a cup of water before

leaving. Sam knew that he shouldn't gulp down the water but he couldn't

slow down. As he put the empty cup down on the side table he realized how

extremely exhausted and he really just wanted to sleep. But he also needed

to know how he got here. He also needed to know happened back there and

where Dean was. His body shuddered at that thought and Sam mentally

growled. For god's sake he was his brother, he should be able to think about

him without fear. He pounded his fist on the bed in frustration. His eyes

burned with unshed tears. He quickly tried to get his emotions under control

as the door opened and an impossible old man entered. Sam hoped the old

man was not his doctor. He watched the guy shuffle his way close to the

bed, grabbing his chart from the end of the bed as he passed it.

"I see that you are awake Mr. Daniels." The man said in an aged

roughened voice. He squinted in Sam's general direction as he spoke. Jesus,

Sam thought. This guy should have been put to pasture twenty-odd years

ago. This guy is in charge of his recovery? Sam realized the guy was

waiting for him so say something.

"Yes?" He said in question. The old man harrumphed while still

staring. Sam started to feel uncomfortable and wondered what the hell was

going on

"Are you the doctor?" Sam just had to ask. It was the old man's turn

to raise an eyebrow in question.

"Who else would I be? The old man said grumpily. Sam raised his

hands to placate him.

"I didn't mean anything." He replied. Then continued: "Doctor, could

you tell me what happened? How did I get here?" He started to cough as he

pushed those words out. The Doctor poured him some water.

"You were found unconscious in a motel parking lot. The manager

called for a ambulance." He replied.

"You have a dislocated shoulder, plus a 2nd degree burn on that same

shoulder. You also have a bruise on the left side of your face; from the

looks of it you landed hard on the left side. You were either beaten and/or

pushed from a car. Although that doesn't explain the burn." The doctor said.

Sam was surprised the man wasn't winded from that little speech. He

stared at the old man. Both seemed to be waiting for the other to speak. The

doctor harrumphed again.

"Can you tell me how you were injured?" The old man asked. Sam

looked away for a moment.

"I'm not sure." Sam replied. The doctor watched his patient and knew

that he would not get a real answer and he was right. Although he had a

vague idea what happened. He's seen his fare share of domestic abuse, but

not usually in a young man his age.

Hiding behind his bangs, Sam watched the doctor scribble something

on his chart. He sighed, knowing what the doctor suspected. He really

needed to get out of there before the cops showed up.

"So doc, when can I leave?" Sam asked. The doctor looked up and

stared for a moment, then sighed. He withdrew a prescription pad from his

coat.

"Your shoulder needs to stay stabilized, so take this sling and keep it

in there. This is an oimment for the burn. You can leave at anytime, just

sign out at the front desk." He said. Sam smiled.

"Thanks Doc" Sam replied. He watched the old man shake his head

and walk out. It was Sam's turn to sigh. He as quickly as he could get

dressed and slowly made his way out of the room. While signing out he got

directions back to the motel. It was going to be a little walk back. He

wasn't sure if he could walk the three miles to the motel but he was going to

try. He had no money and he didn't have his cell on him so he couldn't call

Dean. He didn't know it that was a bad thing or a good thing.

Besides he needed to check police reports, public records and old

Newspapers stories. There was definitely a hunt here and the library was on

the way. Sam stopped at a payphone outside the clinic. Debated calling

Dean. He knew how pissed Dean would be when he found Sam had gotten

out of the closet. He wasn't sure if he wanted to find out. But he knew that

Dean would also worry about him being out there alone. He hasn't let Sam

out of his sight when they are outside of the motel for any length of time.

Sam searched his pockets for change. If he found change then he

would call, if he didn't then he would go back to the motel and wait for

Dean. Oh hell! He forgot about the entity that blasted him. He has to warn

Dean. He found change and placed a call to his brother. However Dean

didn't answer so he left a voice message. He decided to bypass the library

and head straight for the motel.


	6. Chapter 6

Breaking

Chapter Six

The trek back to the motel took sometime due to his injuries

and the exhaustion. But his mind was on Dean and the entity that he didn't

realize he was near the motel till a sense of foreboding swept over

him. He scanned the area, noting the impala in the parking lot.

_Help!_

Sam stopped and looked around the area. He blinked; he swore he

heard someone cry for help. He flinched and reached up to his temple as a

sense of fear swamped his mind. Pain lanced thru his head, as he felt not

heard someone ask for help. The pain intensified for a moment. He looked

around expecting to see Chelsea. It had not gone unnoticed by Sam that

each time he sensed someone else's emotions Chelsea showed up. But this

he sensed was someone else. The emotions and pain increased, as he got

closer to the motel room. This sense he felt was familiar. Like an old friend.

"Oh god, Dean" Sam said as he scrambled towards the room and the

open doorway. But was stopped at the threshold by an unseen force. He ran

his hands along the door but still couldn't get thru. His breath caught as he

saw inside the room. A dark gray mist pulsated around Dean. It was

shooting little sparks of electricity into him.

"Dean!" Sam yelled as Dean started to convulse on the floor.

"Get away from him." Sam screamed. He slammed his fist against the

shield that kept them separated. Pain shot thru his head and blood dripped

from his nose as Dean's pain and fear overwhelmed his mind and body.

"Please stop." Sam pleaded as his sight started to darken. But he

fought to remain awake. Suddenly the pain was gone. He could still feel

Dean but it was somehow muted. Sam felt eyes on him so he lifted his head.

He saw the town's people in a semi-circle in front of him. He slowly

stood on shaky legs.

"What's going on here?" Sam asked as he spotted the old doctor in the

crowd. Sam stepped back against the doorjamb as the people moved aside

and Chelsea came forward. He stared at her as she approached.

"Sam I told you to leave. Why couldn't you just leave?" She said.

Sam stared at her. He couldn't fathom what was happening.

"You and your brother are causing this town trouble and I tried to

warn you but now it's out of my control." Chelsea said with sad eyes. Sam

scrunched his eyes in confusion.

"We haven't done anything to this town." Sam replied.

"You don't have to do anything. It's your presence that is causing

havoc. Just by being here." Chelsea said.

"Mr. Daniels." Sam looked towards the doctor.

"You, yourself are not the problem, so you may go. Leave this town

and never come back." He said. Sam was having trouble concentrating as his

mind was once again bombarded with pain. He reached up a hand to his

temple.

"What…are…you…talking…about?" Sam said thru the pain. He

flinched when Chelsea reached up and touched his head. A cool numbness

spread through out his head. The pain subsided and he looked up almost

gratefully.

"You are free to go. However your brother will remain here." The

doctor said. Sam looked at him in disbelief.

"I'm not leaving without my brother." Sam said.

"You sir, don't have a choice." The doctor said and motioned with his

hands. Two goons stepped forward reaching for Sam. He pushed away

from the door, readied himself. Sam knew that he was a good fighter. Hell

he was taught by the best, but he was not in tip-top shape. He was not ready

to give up without a fight. He needed to get Dean out of there. He tried with

all his might.

With one arm in a sling made things difficult and while he was

occupied with striking at one goon and evading his cohort, Sam's back

arched and he groaned as he was tazed from behind. Electricity and pain

arced thru his body and then he knew nothing but darkness.

The town's people came closer and gently gathered the unconscious

man before them and carried him away.

Sam woke abruptly and found himself in the back seat of the impala

with no memory of how he got there. He tried to sit up but pain shot thru his

body. He groaned and nearly passed out again. Taking low even breaths,

Sam was able to sit up and get his bearings. He struggled a bit getting out of

the car, but was finally able to stand on very shaky legs.

He raised his hand to shield his eyes from the sun which had spiked the pain in his head.

He looked around his immediate area. The car stood just to the side

of the only road leading to and from the small town just shy of the highway.

The entire area had the air of abandonment about it. Sam slowly made

his way to the trunk of the car.

He realized he didn't have the keys. He looked inside of the car but found no keys. Of course not, Dean would not

allow him anywhere near the driver's side. He shook his head at the thought.

He could pick the lock except his pick set was in the trunk. He sighed as he

realized he would have to walk back to town. He would have to be careful and on full alert. Well as best to his abilities as he could manage.

As he begin walking he visualized the layout of the town and the

Various ways into and around the motel. Disregarding one plan after

Another till he came up with a way to get to the motel without being seen.

Then came up with a backup plan. He turned his mind to the problem

of eliminating the entity without it doing further harm to Dean and without

getting snared in the mist himself.

He really needed to do research before attempting this hunt. But this was Dean…his brother. He could still feel

Dean's fear and pain but only slightly, which started to scare him. Sam

shook himself from the daze his thinking had put him in when he realized he

had stopped walking.

He looked around completely confused. He continued

to walk, but again was stopped when he bumped into something.

But nothing was in front of him. He reached out with a shaky hand

and was once again stopped. He brought up both hands to trace the area in

front of him. It must be the same thing that blocked him from the motel

room. Keeping one hand on that barrier, Sam followed it from one side of

the road to the other.

He pounded on the barrier and growled with frustration. When he

couldn't go around the barrier, he turned and headed back to the car. He still

didn't have his cell on him but maybe Dean left his in the car. Doubtful, but

he'll look anyway. Once he got back to the car he rummaged around the

glove box.

He smiled as he came up with a cell phone. However it wasn't Dean's. Sam forgot that his brother kept their

father's cell phone in there. He had to swallow a lump that appeared. Clearing his throat he hoped that it had some juice left. He had to fiddle

around with it but he was able make one desperate call.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Sam leaned back against the driver's side door. His eyes closed. If one happened along and saw him; they would presume him asleep. In fact he was not asleep but acutely aware of what was happening around him. With his eyes closed he could focus on his other senses.

He could hear leaves on the trees over yonder rustling with the slight wind that swept through the area. He raised his head to the sky to catch the wind. It felt cool on his skin. A different sound rode in with the wind. Sam cocked his head and a smile spread across his face as he recognized the old clunker. The smile faded and he opened his eyes just as the car came to a stop in front of the impala and the driver approached Sam.

"Hey Bobby" Sam said. He watched bobby look him over. He knew that Bobby was cataloging all his injuries and Sam prayed that Bobby would let it be. Bobby walked closer, grabbed Sam by the shoulders and squeezed his arms in greeting.

"You look like hell kid." Bobby said. Sam smiled.

"Gee, thanks Bobby." He said.

"What's going on?" Bobby asked. Sam launched into an abbreviated tale of the past few days. Bobby listened intently; knowing without a shadow of doubt that Sam left something important unsaid. But knowing the Winchesters as he did, he wouldn't get the whole story. Yet.

"So then I woke up in the back of the car." Sam said. He knew that Bobby suspected more was going on then he was telling, but he just couldn't bring himself to tell Bobby about the abuse. He sighed as he watched Bobby walk over and try to touch the barrier. Even though Bobby knew that it was there; he still showed surprise when his hands met up with resistance. He pushed with all his might, but nothing gave.

He turned to look at Sam, who shrugged back.

"That barrier encircles the entire town." Sam said. Bobby raised his eyebrows.

"Huh, how do you know that? Bobby asked and pointedly stared at Sam's leg. Which anyone could see that his knee had swelled up to the size of a melon.

Sam looked down at his knee. He really needed to get off it and ice it. Otherwise he may suffer permanent damage. Then what good would he be? He shook that thought away. He would gladly suffer that damage if it allowed him to save Dean.

"I needed to do something. Dean is in trouble and I have to save him. Trying to find any weakness in the barrier was the only option open to me." He said. Sam stared at Bobby almost pleadingly. Bobby nodded.

"Did you find any?" he asked watching Sam as he shook his head and looked away, like he was ashamed.

"What the hell is going on?" Bobby softly said to himself. He sighed. They stood there both lost in thought. Sam looked towards the ground wondering what Bobby was thinking. Was he disappointed? Ashamed? Sam's thoughts circled around his head.

Bobby stared at Sam as he thought about what Sam wasn't telling him. He could practically see the cogs in Sam's brain moving faster and faster and he knew the kid was heading towards a breakdown. He stepped forward in concern as he saw Sam's shoulders hunch down and had tears in his eyes. He reached out his hand.

"Sam."

Sam immediately sidestepped Bobby's hand. Gently shook his head at him. He mentally berated himself for showing weakness. He wiped away a few stray tears.

"Let's get to work." Was all he said. Bobby stared. He opened his mouth a couple of times before closing it and moving around the car. He opened the passenger side door of the impala.

"No, Sam you are going to rest while I do some calling around." Bobby said. Exasperated with Sam's insistent shaking of his head, Bobby walked up to him and gently but firmly pushed him towards the car. Choosing to overlook the flinch that Sam tried but failed to hide.

"Sam, your exhausted and injured. You need to rest. Dean will need you to get him out, so you have to be at the top of your game." Bobby said gently by:

"Please."

Sam nodded. Bobby was right. He sighed and slowly folded himself into the car. He really should layout in the back seat, but he felt closer to Dean in the front. He leaned his forehead against the window and closed his eyes.

Bobby stood staring at the youngest Winchester. Sadness seeped deep into his bones. He just wished that these boys could catch a break. He shook his head, turned and walked a little ways past the cars. He took out his cell and placed a few calls.

After an hour of calls, Bobby was still nowhere. No information on this town. He sighed He headed back to the cars. He reached in his car and pulled out Sam's laptop. A little worse for ware after the accident, but still usable. He was just booting up when he heard a whisper then a whimper. Bobby scanned the area, automatically grabbing a hold of his .45. After a moment he realized the sound came from Sam.

Bobby walked over and peered into the car. Sam was still asleep but he was restless. A fine sheen of sweat glistened on his skin. Bobby had seen Sam in the grips of a nightmare many times before. So unless it got out of hand, he knew to let it run its course.

He should take this time to assess the kid's injuries, but was loathed to do so. Bobby didn't want to lose Sam's trust. His thoughts were interrupted as the kid murmured in his sleep. Bobby leaned closer to the window.

"No Dean, please don't" Sam mumbled. He raised his arms to cover his head protectively. He brought his knees to his chest, curling into the tiniest target possible.

Tears leaked from closed eyelids. Bobby stood there in a daze.

'Dean wouldn't' he thought. No Dean couldn't possible be abusing Sam. Bobby rubbed his face tiredly and sighed. That will have to wait; they needed to get Dean back before he could talk to them about it. He waited for Sam to settle back down before returning to the internet search.


	8. Chapter 8

note: sorry for the late update, this was really hard to write for some reason.

i also want to apoligize for not responding to reviews. i appreciate everyone of them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Eight

Sam came slowly awake. Blinking, he looked into the setting sun. Groggily he

sat up. He winced when his injuries protested the movement. He sighed and wondered if he was ever again going to wake up without pain.

Wake up without the fear. Wake up and not struggle to breathe. He sighed

again and very cautiously stretched the kinks out. He got out of the car, looking around

he started to panic when he didn't see Bobby.

"Bobby" He called out into the eerily silent evening. Frantically he looked around when he received no answer, he raced from car to car searching for the older man. As he shot past the charger he glanced inside the car. He stopped and stood staring down at the sleeping Bobby, who had Sam's laptop lying across his chest. Trying not to wake him, Sam reached for the laptop.

Only to be stopped as Bobby grabbed his wrist in a bone-crunching grip. Before Sam could blink, Bobby had grabbed his knife. Sam quickly raised his other hand to stop the path of the fast moving knife.

"Bobby, it's Sam." He said soothingly hoping that Bobby would come to his senses.

"Sam?"

"Yeah Bobby." Sam sighed.

"Damn boy, don't ya know better than to startle a hunter?" Bobby said. He blinked, realizing he still had Sam's wrist in a death grip. He saw Sam wince out of the corner of his eye.

"Sorry" he said as he released his hold. Sam pulled his hand back and nodded backing towards the impala. He closed his eyes, trying to push back the panic that threatened to overwhelm him.

'Its just Bobby.' Sam repeated silently to himself as he struggled to regain his breath. He jumped slightly when Bobby placed a hand upon his shoulder.

"Sam, has Dean hurt you?" Bobby asked quietly. Sam felt his body start to tremble. Opened and closed his mouth a couple of times. He tried to deny it, but he knew that Bobby could see the truth in his eyes. His breath hitched. He couldn't draw any air in. His body suddenly drenched in sweat. Sam bent his head as he tried to calm down, embarrassed by his weakness. His vision tunneled and spots appeared. He could hear Bobby, but it was like he was far away. Immediately he felt Bobby guide him down to the ground than force his head down.

"Easy Sam, just breathe." Bobby said in an even tone. Sam let Bobby's voice flow over him. Slowly the younger hunter was able to regain his breath. He gave Bobby a small smile in thanks. His eyes never met Bobby's.

"Sam, were you attacked by this mist that has Dean?" Bobby asked. Sam thought back and he nodded.

"Yeah, but it was weird, it didn't keep me." He replied. He looked towards Bobby without actually moving his head.

"What do you mean?" the older hunter asked. He frowned when Sam wouldn't meet his eyes.

"It blasted me with electricity, which knocked me down and out of the room." He replied.

Bobby looked thoughtful.

"So, it wanted you out of the way." Bobby said. Sam nodded.

"Ok, that might give me something to work with." With that said, Bobby turned back to the laptop. Sam watched for a moment before turning towards the town and Dean.

Time seemed to slip by without Sam noticing. He briefly wondered how long he had stood there. There was a chill to the air that hadn't been there before. He sensed Bobby approaching and try as he might, Sam couldn't stop himself from tensing. Tiny tremors raced up and down his body. He hated this. Bobby was a friend; he would never hurt him intentionally. But then he had thought that Dean would never hurt him either.

Sam shook his head and tried to keep the tears from escaping. He took a deep breath. He turned toward Bobby, still unable to look him in the eye.

"What you got?" he asked. He felt vulnerable as Bobby scrutinized him and he dropped his gaze to the ground. Sam heard the other man sigh.

"I just received a call from an old hunting buddy of mine." Bobby said.

"And?" Sam asked.

"He told me that the reason we can't find anything on this town is because it doesn't exist." Bobby said as he watched Sam carefully for his reaction. He knew that the small breakdown back there was just the beginning and he didn't want to be the one to push Sam past his breaking point.

"Doesn't exist? Bobby the town is right there." Sam said pointing at the buildings and streets behind them.

"We ate at the diner, slept at the motel. Hell Bobby I was in their medical clinic. This place is real." Sam said.

Bobby didn't respond, just watched as Sam tried to work it out in his head.

"So what, the town just magically appeared?" Sam asked. He knew his disbelief showed on his face.

"Actually Sam, I think you made it appear." Bobby said.

"Wh..What?" Sam stuttered. He backed away slightly.

'Oh god' he thought.

"Well, you and Dean together made the town appear." Bobby said.

"Bobby, what the hell are you talking about?" Sam demanded.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"I've looked into this town and there's nothing. No articles on a founding family, no birth or death certificates issued. No elected officials." Bobby said.

"I had Joshua check county records, city records and even the state department, there is no town. It's just a wide open field of nothing." He continued.

"For god's sake Bobby, the town is real. It's right behind you." Sam said. Once again he began to pace. His frustration increased with each pass.

"This can't be all in my head." Sam mumbled. He stopped, took a deep breath and turned to face Bobby.

"So, how did we create this happy little oasis?" He asked. He folded his arms across his chest. Hoping that it made him look determined while in actuality it was to keep from falling apart. Bobby shook his head.

"I don't know." He replied.

Sam stared at him with wide eyes. He tried to speak but no sound issued forth. He took a step away from Bobby and he struggled for breath. Slowly, he turned back toward his mentor.

"Dean's in there Bobby." Sam said, his voice thick with emotion. Sam's eyes implored Bobby to do something. To fix this. But the younger man knew that if Dean was going to be saved, he was the only one to do it. He blinked back tears, squared his shoulders and nodded.

Bobby saw the change that overcame Sam. Seeing the determination in the young hunter's eyes, his heart swelled with pride. Bobby smiled and nodded back, but then frowned; they still did not know how to break through the barrier.

Sam noticed the frown and sighed, knowing what the older man was thinking. He turned toward the town. His eyes lost focus as he thought back over the past few days. Trying to pinpoint when this had started and what the trigger was. He shook his head in frustration. The last few days were a blur to him.

He stepped closer to the barrier, eyed it for several minutes. Maybe if he stared hard enough, he thought, it would evaporate. Sam blinked a couple of times. Cocked his head to the side. It couldn't be that simple.

_Could it?_

"Bobby, you said it was all in our minds, right?" Sam asked as he reached out and gently probed the hard surface of the barrier with one hand. Lost in thought, he didn't realize for a moment that Bobby hadn't answered him.

"Bobby?" Sam said as he turned around. The sight that greeted him confused him. Nothing was in front of him. No Bobby. He had disappeared along with both cars. Sam walked to where he had last seen the older hunter. He searched the area but found no evidence that the cars had been there. There were no tire tracks and only one set of footprints.

Sam recognized them as his own. They matched his earlier pacing. He huffed and ran his hands through his hair.

_Holy crap!_

Where the hell had Bobby gone? Wait, thought Sam; had this entire thing, the conversation he'd had with Bobby and the previous events all been conjured by his mind? Was he back in the closet at the motel? Maybe Dean had hit him a little too hard and he had somehow slipped into a dream world?

No, it felt too real. So where did Bobby go? Did the town folk take him? Too many questions whirled around his brain. He shook his head. Knowing he needed to focus. He thought back to the realization he'd had before Bobby disappeared. This absolutely had to work. He stepped back up to the barrier and placed both hands on it.

Sam closed his eyes and breathed deep. He cleared his mind, allowing only the image of the barrier to take his attention. Slowly ever so slowly Sam pictured the barrier coming down. He didn't know how long he stood there but exhaustion washed over him. He swayed a little. His eyes snapped open when he sensed fear and pain. It was faint but he knew it came from Dean.

Sam scanned the barrier in front of him. He ran his fingertips along the surface and realized there was a hole in it. It was small but he thought he might be able to squeeze through. He squared his shoulders, knowing he had to be ready for anything. The hunter looked towards the sky with a quick prayer than darted thru the barrier.

He crouched on the other side. No one around that he could see or sense. He cautiously moved forward, heading for the center of town where the motel stood. Sam stumbled then fell as his mind was bombarded with emotions so intense that he crumbled under the assault. Tears leaked out of his tightly closed eyes as pain ripped thru his mind.

Sam fought hard to push the pain to the back of his mind, like his father taught so long ago. After several minutes, he was able to move forward. He had forgotten that the barrier had muted the emotions and pain. Now that he was on the inside of the barrier, all of the turmoil came back with a vengeance. It made him a bit nauseous.

He shook his head slightly as he proceeded toward the town center, admitting to himself that he was a little apprehensive about the whole thing. After all, he didn't know yet how he was going to get Dean out of the clutches of that thing in the motel room. He had no weapons; they were in the trunk of the car- wherever that might be. Sam's new ability to sense Dean was also coming back. He thought back, trying to remember when it returned. Must have been beneath the wave of emotions. Which was good if they moved Dean. He now had a way to track him if necessary. He wondered what the range was? Maybe if they get out of this they could test it.

That is if Dean would acknowledge that Sam existed for anything other than a punching bag. Sam shook his head. How did things get so bad? He gave a little sad sigh. Doesn't matter, Dean was his brother. He would not give up hope that they would get past this. He hoped and prayed hole-heartedly that they could get past this. Dean was all he had left and he couldn't lose him. Sam quickly swiped at the tears that slid down his face.

'Damn it' he thought as he took a deep breath and silently moved forward. He scanned the area around him for danger. He started to get a little wary when he was not stopped along the way. Even if he and Dean created this town it had taken on a life of it's own.

His anxiety was escalating when he hadn't been attacked yet. Something was up but he didn't know what and it scared him. He halted after turning the corner. He was confronted with a wall. A wall made up of every towns people that he came into contact with. Each side stared at the each other and Sam felt a creepy sensation that started at his feet and rose up, sliding across his body till it reached his head.

He shivered as he realized someone or something was trying to invade his mind. A dull ache began at the nape of his neck, traveled up and settled behind his eyes. He winced when the ache became pain.

'Breathe thru it' He thought as he continued to stare them down.

"Go home Sam"

Sam turned toward the voice that came from his right. Chelsea stepped forward and another person stepped into her place in line. She stopped several steps away him. She looked him in the eyes. She reached out to touch his face but aborted the gesture as Sam backed away. Shaking his head as he fought the fogginess that encroached upon his mind.

"Not without my brother." Sam said. Jaw clenched tight at the spark of pain that accompanied the fogginess. Chelsea shook her head sadly.

"I'm sorry Sam." She replied. He heard regret in her voice. He took another step back as she raised her arm out with her palm facing him. The pain in his head spiked and he clamped his hands to his temples. He glanced up to see Chelsea's hand begin to glow as she summoned up power.

Sam could feel the area around them hiss and crackle as if it was a living, breathing thing. He searched out the area for an escape route or something to shield him.

He spotted a possible route. He bided his time, watched Chelsea for a tell that would alert him. There it was and he took off to his left towards a grouping of buildings that housed the police department and courthouse. Kind of ironic.

He just past the corner, when a bolt of electricity struck the corner wall. Sam felt the biting sting of tiny bits of flying stone debris. He could hear several people following him. He dabbed at the cuts on his face with his coat sleeve. He decided to work his way around the town square to the motel. But first he had to get rid of his pursuers. He knew it wasn't going to be no small feat. Especially with his injuries.

He was already had trouble with breathing due to his bruised ribs. He sighed; wishing that they had never came this way. He realized he would have to cross the street. He looked to see if it was clear before he darted across. He stayed within the shadows of the buildings and out of the streetlights. Only to run into a gaggle of guys that looked like they played for the NFL.

Sam gulped as he retreated a few steps. He might have been able to take one or two of them on a good day, but this was not a good day. He looked around then took off in the opposite direction. He could hear the guys pounding feet behind him. Could feel their breath on the back of his neck as the got closer. He was a pretty good runner; it was the one physical thing he excelled at when he was young. Running had been a safe outlet in his teenage years. He hoped he still had the talent.

He zigged and zagged around buildings hoping to lose them. But in doing so he got turned around and was heading away from the motel. From his brother. He growled with frustration.

He stopped abruptly when he came to a dead-end. Oh crap! He stood, chest heaving. Ideas on getting out flew across his mind but nothing was jumped out at him. Slowly he turned around when a tingling sensation washed over him. Which became a dull ache that spread from his fingertips all the way to his shoulders.

"You have nowhere to go Sam" Chelsea's voice wafered across the air yet he couldn't see her.

"Come on Chelsea, if you're going to attack me, just do it already." Sam replied as he looked for her. The air shimmered in front of him. Chelsea smiled at his stunned expression.

"Sam, I don't really want to hurt you. You created this, created us. Please reconsider and we'll let you leave." She said.

"Not without my brother" Sam replied. He kind of felt like a broken record. But he'll keep saying it till he got his brother with him. Chelsea shook her head. Sam could see real regret shining in her eyes. But he knew that she was just as determined as he was.

Sam felt a chill run down his spine. Only way out was blocked. He knew that he didn't have a chance of getting thru but he was sure as hell going to try. He readied himself.

His entire body tensed up. A burning ran thru his body as his injuries were jostled. Not moving his head he assessed the crowd in front of him. Tried to find a weak spot. There, just to the left. Now he needed to distract Chelsea. But how? He cast around for a weapon but didn't see anything.

He blinked a couple of times as an idea came to him. He raised an eyebrow in question. Then he tilted his head to the side as if he was conversing with someone. He nearly broke down laughing at the perplexed look on Chelsea's face. He could hear little confused mutterings that came from the towns people. They looked amongst themselves, which caused Chelsea to turn her attention away from Sam. He lunged to the left and before they knew it Sam was thru the barricade and ran straight for the motel. He put on an extra burst of speed as the motel came into view.

No time for finesse, he brought is left shoulder forward and hoped the door was not made of oak. He wasn't sure what he would find once he got in, but he will deal with it once in. He barley made to the door when a white-hot pain speared his injured shoulder, knocking him into the door. Stunned by the bolt of electricity, Sam could only gasp.

He slumped to the ground with his left side leaning the against the door. He blinked in confusion and pain. Black spots appeared in his vision. He heard a noise and turned his way too heavy head. Chelsea stood in front of him. He tried to speak but no sound issued forth.

Sam pushed back against the door to get away from her. He really didn't have the strength to do any more than that. He saw Chelsea reach towards him as the darkness took him.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

A low buzzing inched its way into Sam's unconscious mind, slowly bringing him around. His eyes scrunched up as awful pain lanced through his head. Bile rose in his throat and he turned to retch violently. Damn! If he hadn't been in pain before, he sure as hell was now.

He groaned and turned onto his back, his breath coming in quick gasps as he tried to regain his composure. The buzzing noise crept into his awareness again. Squinting against the pain, Sam peered about him, eyes widening as he realized Dean lay trembling on the next bed. He was back in the motel room. Why they would have brought him back here? It didn't make sense.

He shook his head in frustration. It didn't matter--he really didn't have time to waste thinking about it. His first priority was to get Dean out of the room. Sam scrambled shakily over to his brother, only to be brought up short as he ran into some kind of invisible barrier that seemed to be surrounding Dean. He grabbed his face as pain blossomed across his nose.

"Damn it!" Sam yelled, hammering his fists against the barrier. Rage filled him and tears of frustration and exhaustion streamed down his face. He gasped as pain flared up his injured arm, shocking him out of his fury. His strength left him and he leaned his head silently against the invisible obstruction.

Knowing he had to get his emotions under control, he fought to stay calm as he contemplated how to rescue Dean. He was going to rescue Dean. HE WAS! Even if it meant his own death.

He forced himself to focus, slowing his breathing and thinking back to his earlier encounter with the barrier around the town. Would the same trick work here? They may have had time to refine their technique, but it was worth a try.

He gathered his tattered strength around him, closed his eyes and brought up another image of the wall. It took longer this time around, but after a moment, he felt it slowly coming down. Sam could hear Dean's pained breathing. 'Thank god' Sam thought, relieved his brother was alive. His legs gave way, and he sank to the floor.

Now, how was he going to get Dean out of there? He knew that the townspeople wouldn't let them leave without a fight, and he wasn't sure he had any more fight left in him. Despair spread thru him. They were going to die. Dean was going to die. Sam knew that it was his fault, all of it.

He sat there; numb, barely aware of the room around him, until a strange noise permeated the fog in his brain. That damned omnipresent buzzing was actually getting louder. Sam realized that the barrier was rebuilding itself. He could feel it drawing on his strength. The electricity in the air had his hair standing on end. He sensed static energy building up. Oh god. He remembered the last time he had felt that charge; right before Chelsea let loose a bolt of energy.

Sam rose weakly to his feet and reached for his brother, but Dean shoved his hand away. Stowing a flash of hurt beneath a mask of determination, Sam again reached out and this time pulled his silent brother to his feet. He didn't have to look at Dean to know that he blamed Sam for all this. Hell he blamed himself.

Sam's heart sank and a dull ache throbbed deep in his chest as once again his brother pushed him away. He watched as the elder Winchester stepped back, putting more distance between them. He didn't understand the animosity that Dean had for him. He shook his head as he held back the tears that threatened to spill. He tried to calm down. He was a Winchester for Christ sakes. A sound alerted him to the danger that still threatened them. He slowly turned toward the doorway and was unsurprised to see Chelsea standing there with the old doc just behind her. Doc, however, was no longer stooped over. In fact, he stood straight and tall; much taller than Sam. That scared Sam to no end. The doc had morphed into a much younger and stronger person. Sam groaned.

"Dean." Sam whispered. No answer. The younger brother huffed in exasperation, then grimaced as abused ribs protested the movement.

"Please Dean, just listen to me. Please" Sam pleaded. There was a slight change in his brother's stance, and he knew that Dean was listening--at least for the moment.

"All this, the town, its people…they don't exist." Sam began. Dean looked at him as if he were crazy.

"I know how it sounds, but with both of our emotions way off the radar, we couldn't contain it anymore, and that energy had nowhere to go, so it created this town." Sam said.

They stood in the middle of the room, watching Chelsea and the doc. The air crackled with energy that seemed to radiate from their enemies. The younger Winchester wondered why no attack had come. After all, neither brother was in any real shape to take these two on. It was a stalemate and neither side was going to concede.

Sam had an idea. "Dean" he spoke out of the corner of his mouth, low enough to reach only his brother's hunter-trained ears.

"Please trust me enough to follow my lead?" He whispered. Not waiting for a reply, Sam took a deep breath, staring hard at Chelsea. As he had the last few times he'd accessed his new ability, he carefully constructed an image in his mind. While previously he had focused his thoughts strictly on the townspeople, in this vision he meticulously reconstructed every building and alley of the village itself. Then, he began to dismantle every structure, all the while instructing Dean to do the same. Soon, all that remained were Sam, Dean and the townspeople.

Sam opened his eyes, realizing even as he did so that he didn't remember closing them. His heart was racing with adrenaline. He knew he would have to rest before he deconstructed the citizens of the town.

Sam observed Chelsea for a moment and realized that she looked a little spooked. She was afraid of the brothers. He gathered courage from somewhere and quickly grabbed Dean's hand. He had to fight to keep his grip when his brother tried to yank his arm back. This time he kept his eyes open as he began to tear down the townspeople.

He began to worry when it was just Chelsea and the doc who remained. It had taken all that he had just to destroy the town and its people. He didn't know how much longer his strength could hold out. That thought barely registered when Sam was nearly knocked off his feet, as wave after wave of despair battered at his mind. His entire body started to shake.

He realized now that he had made a mistake; Chelsea had waited till he tired himself out before attacking. He felt like a thousand tiny knives were filleting him from the inside out. She delved into his mind, rifling through his memories of Dean and pulling forth hundreds of terrifying images. Every snide remark, every slam against a wall, door or car. Every punch, hit, or slap that Dean had ever thrown his way, bombarded his mind almost like a movie projector. The gut-wrenching emotional turmoil of each incident washed over him now in titanic waves of grief, rage and pain. Sam struggled to think, to fight. He struggled even to breathe.

"What the hell, Sam?" Dean shouted as his brother stumbled. Sam grabbed onto Dean with both hands and dragged the older boy to the floor as he fell, tears of pain leaking from his tightly closed eyelids. Sam could sense his brother getting ready to attack.

"No Dean, you have to continue deconstructing while I try to hold off Chelsea." Sam said, teeth clenched to ward off the pain. It just kept bombarding him. He was scared that his brother would continue to ignore him.

"Please Dean"

Sam breathed a little easier as Dean continued to follow his lead. Sam pushed with all that he was, to dull the pain. Chelsea's attack intensified and he began to gasp. Tears ran down his face as he struggled to hold off her advance. After a moment he realized how to defeat her. Or he thought, shuddering, at least he hoped it would defeat her. He concentrated on adding his mind to Dean's.

It was true that they were stronger if they worked together, but maybe they could be even more powerful if they were of one mind. Sam knew that what he was about to attempt would further alienate his brother, but he didn't see any other option.

Sam felt the need to physically touch Dean in order to keep himself grounded and to reach deeply into the other man's mind. He had no idea if this would work. He tried to remember back to Stanford and certain metaphysical classes that Jessica had made him take with her.

Sam closed his eyes and synced his breathing with Dean's. He sent his mind toward his tight-as-a-bow brother and nudged him a little. It scared him how easily he was able to invade his brother's mind. If it was that easy, what was to stop any supernatural being from doing the same? That was for pondering later- right now they had an enemy to banish.

He could tell the exact moment when Dean realized what he was trying to do, because the older brother tensed at the intrusion. Quietly Sam whispered his plan to Dean. He sensed his brother grudgingly follow him. They turned toward Chelsea in one synchronized move.

The brothers watched terror dawn on Chelsea's face as she felt the combined weight of their minds come to bear against her. She frantically drew on the last vestiges of the power that had created her, the power of Dean's rage. As she did so, the hunters could feel a pull against their own minds. She gathered the energy and lashed out with one last bolt of electricity aimed at the elder Winchester.

Sam saw her move, yanked Dean around behind him, and took the bolt directly. They tumbled to the ground in a heap of twisted limbs.

He breathed through the pain as his entire body hummed painfully with electricity. After a moment, he realized he was sprawled on top of Dean. He grunted in discomfort when his brother shoved him unceremoniously aside. Getting slowly to his feet, he positioned himself in front of Dean. Chelsea was swaying from side to side. They saw her try to speak but no sound issued forth. She looked right at him.

_We just wanted to live, is that so bad?_

The words shifted softly thru Sam's head as Chelsea faded from existence. He sighed with regret.

"Stay the hell out of my head!"

Sam blinked and looked at his brother's furious face. Dean grabbed Sam by the front of his shirt and yanked hard. The younger man tried to get his feet under him, but he was so weak that his brother's iron grip on him was the only thing keeping him upright

He tried to say something, but the way Dean had a hold on his jacket had cut off his oxygen. Sam's heart plummeted as the elder Winchester pushed him away with a look of disgust written plainly across his face.

"Dean" he pleaded as he watched him walk towards the impala.

_Impala? _

What the hell?

"Hey, you idiots, where the hell have you been? More importantly, where the hell was I?"

Sam whirled around to see Bobby walking towards them from where he and his car had suddenly appeared, and was stunned into complete silence.

Sam tried to hide a flinch when Bobby grabbed his shoulder but could tell that his friend saw it. The older man smiled gently at him.

"It's over, right?" he asked.

The young hunter nodded his head, still unable to speak.

"Alright Sam, let head back to my place. It looks like you boys could use some time to recover."

Once again Sam nodded and watched as Bobby headed for his car, pausing once to look toward Dean.

With his heart lodged in his throat, Sam reluctantly headed towards his brother

The tension in the car was thick enough to cut with a knife and silence permeated the air as they headed towards Bobby's place.

Sam kept shooting Dean tiny looks outs of the corner of his eye. His brother didn't look too good--like he was barely holding on. Sam had offered to drive—though he knew he was in no shape to do so—but Dean had angrily refused. Knowing this couldn't go on any longer, Sam pushed back the pain and weakness that swamped him and ventured to speak.

"Dean, maybe I should drive." he said, and sighed, as he got no response.

"Dean"

The only reaction he got was the tightening of hands on the steering wheel. He could see that Dean's eyes were narrowed angrily. Sam turned to face his brother head-on, but was immediately sick. He tried, but didn't think he could keep the nausea at bay this time. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths.

"Dean, you have to pull over," Sam said. He swallowed thickly and tentatively looked at Dean, "I'm going to be sick". Still his brother did not stop.

"Dean" he said more forcefully. Finally Dean slanted his eyes toward him.

"Pull over" Sam replied and quickly he brought his hand to his mouth. Dean slowed down but not fast enough for Sam, who had by that time rolled down his window and begun to puke out of it. He groaned as Dean slammed on the brakes throwing him against the window frame.

He began to retch again as angered footsteps stomped around the car. Sam reached for the handle but the door was wrenched open and he promptly fell out. He began crawling away from the car, but had to stop when his entire body tensed to fight another bout of nausea. When the stomach spasms were over, he slumped to his side in exhaustion.

As he lay trembling and trying to get his breath back, Sam could feel Dean's gaze on him. He lifted his weary head and turned to look at his brother. Fear swept thru his exhausted body when he saw pure rage on Dean's normally stoic face.

"Are you finished? Can we go now?" the elder Winchester bit out.

He saw no emotion but rage on the other man's face. Sam blinked rapidly to hold back the tears that threatened to flow. He hadn't been able to sense his brother in his mind since they had left the town. It was like there was an empty hole where Dean used to be.

Slowly Sam climbed to his feet, afraid to meet his brother's eyes, and nodded that he was ready to go. He really needed to rinse his mouth out but he didn't want to make Dean angrier. They pulled back on the road just as the cell rang.

Sam could hear his brother talking, but it sounded strangely muted; almost like his ears were full of cotton. He was pretty sure it was Bobby checking to see why the boys had pulled off.

Absently, Sam rubbed his hands across his face. Suddenly black spots appeared in his vision. He couldn't draw air into his lungs. Panic set in as his chest tightened.

God he wanted his brother back. The old Dean. The one that he knew cared for him. The one that would have placed his hand over Sam's heart and told him to breathe. But this wasn't his Dean. No, this Dean was a complete stranger to him.

Sam never felt the hand that reached over to guide his head out of the awkward position he'd slumped into. He never saw the tears that slipped down his brother's face.

Sometime later Sam regained consciousness, aware first of a throbbing pain in his head. He sat up, only now realizing he was lying on a bed. He looked around confusedly till he recognized the spare bedroom that belonged to Bobby.

Painfully Sam made his way out of the bedroom and downstairs, but slowed down as a sense of dread thrummed thru his body. The living room was empty, but voices floated in from outside. Turning toward the screen door, he could see Bobby standing on the front porch, tension in his shoulders.

Sam couldn't quite make out what Bobby was saying, so he inched his way closer to the open door. His heart began to race as he heard Dean grumble something. His breathing became erratic and he knew if he wasn't careful he would pass out again. As Sam approached the screen door, he realized that Dean was leaving. He reached for the latch but hesitated.

A blinding fear flashed thru him. Thoughts sped thru his mind; memories of the last few months. Memories of silence that had grown between them, harsh words, beatings. His breath caught at those memories.

But still he raised a shaking hand to unlatch the door and stepped outside just in time to watch his last remaining family drive away from him. Tears welled up, then slipped from his eyes.

The youngest son of John and Mary Winchester did not break.

He _shattered._


End file.
